In Light, Shall We Walk?
by drarythoughts
Summary: What do you do when the supposed creatures of myth begin to go to your high school? Sasu/Naru, Neji/Gaara, Shikamaru/Kiba
1. Chapter 1: Halloween in July?

Hey, So I know that Naruto does not belong to me. Clown Race, my other story, will be updated, but I just wanted to experiment on this, so tell me what you think and if I should continue it. So I'll stop blabbing and let you go ahead and read my story!

"..."-indicates speech

'...'-indicates thoughts

--

There is nothing funny about Halloween. This sarcastic festival reflects, rather, an infernal demand for revenge by children on the adult world.  
- Jean Baudrillard

--

Chapter 1: You can't have Halloween in July!

Moonlight hung overhead, waning behind dark clouds. The light cast a silent, still glow on the winded dirt path. The wind rustled through the leaves, as the leaves trembled violently before becoming still in the calm forest. On top of a hill sat a house. The old, depilated house, well more like mansion, sat there forlorn and forgotten. Its gates creaked with every gust of the wind, moaning a soft song of loneliness. It's grand splendor long gone, as time had aged it and without the proper maintenance it needed. Within the vicinity of the gates, were the gardens themselves. Long dead and deserted, the flowers that used to bloom had now been replaced with weeds, thistles, and thorns. It reached overhead threatening to ensnare you underneath its long stalks. The house once an impressive thing sat there, almost tranquil and at ease with its surrounding. Everything was silent but if you had peered closely and strained your ears, you would have heard the slight movements of footsteps and the stirring whispers of voices deep within.

The mansion is long forgotten, the people that live in it are unknown, and time has moved on for everyone else. Nobody dares to venture within the unknown territory such things like that are taboo. So it remains on its hill, people pause to stare but they move on, a tale to tell your kids to keep them in place. So move on and do not look back for the mysteries of that house are not made for the kindred of souls to know.

--

"Naruto," yelled a brunette in the quiet proximity of the forest. His voice was lost over the whistling wind, as it whipped his hair to and fro. "You can't enter that house, it's haunted. There are vampires that live in there and they stuck your blood and leave you for a-"

His pleas were not heed by the blond and therefore were of no point in mentioning. The blond, decked out in an orange tank with skin hugging black pants hanging low on slim, tone hips, turned around to grin. A twinkle in blue eyes sparkled more as he laughed with glee at the misery of his companion. Twirling around to face his dejected companion he laughed at the look of loathing plastered on his face as he became ensnared in the grasp of the vines that littered the ground.

"Aw, c'mon, Kiba, don't be such a party pooper."

Kiba stood there glancing at his friend after untangling himself from the vines that wrapped themselves around his foot. A part of him told him to run and snuggle with Akamaru, but the other part of him told him to stay and make sure his idiot friend didn't kill himself.

'Why couldn't he want to go eat ramen? Hell, I would pay for it. I mean, who celebrates Halloween in July. I have heard of Christmas in July but Halloween?' Kiba thought.

He was broken from his reverie as a final call was made from the loud blond. Glancing back at the sunny road with the rainbows and the sparkles and the blue stream of water and turning to stare at the dark skies with the moon overhead. He began to walk down the not there path mourning his life. He snapped his head up, eyes wide and searching, was that a wolf's howl he just heard.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends antics and then barely suppressed a giggle when, Kiba ran into a tree because a bug landed on his head.

Growling softly, Kiba glared at the blond, "Shut up."

Naruto grinned yet again and bounced away as Kiba's hand reached out to smack him.

After some playful horse-playing there stood the house in all its dignified glory, well as much dignified glory a haunted house could possess.

Wide eyes took in the haunting elegance of the mansion. Naruto stared with sparkles in his eyes as he thought of exploring the unknown area. Kiba stared at the crow sitting on the gates with fear as he thought of bad omens.

'Sakura going to be so impressed with me when I tell her 'bout this place; she will totally fall head over heels with me.'

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.'

Naruto gazed at Kiba, who was silently shaking (in fear), and stared at his friend in awe. 'Wow, he's so excited, he shaking in anticipation.' Gripping his hand tightly as he looked back at the mansion with determination. 'I can't be outdone by him, believe it! (1).'

Naruto dragged a reluctant Kiba through the gates. Over the bridge, through the forgotten garden, to the haunted mansion they went. Unknown to them both eyes followed their every step, curious as to what they wanted. Visitors were rare, in fact very rare. Naruto pressed his back against the oaken doors and pushed with a grunt to open it.

"Naruto, I don't think we are supposed to be here. We're intruding on someone else's property."

"Pish-posh. We're just going to take a quick look around and bada-being bada-boo, we are out of here," gesturing animatedly, disregarding what Kiba had even said.

Kiba fidgeted for awhile, hesitating slightly on entering, but when blond here started to disappear he quickly rushed after said person. He didn't go because he was worried about his friend, his friend just so happened to have the flashlight.

By the time he caught up with Naruto he was peering into a portrait, quite dusty, he touched it gently with steady fingers and before he could trace the outline, Kiba sneezed. The sneeze caused the settled dust to shot up in a flurry of smoke and settle all over them. "Ew, thanks a bunch, doggy-dog. Now I have to take a shower when we get home," Naruto remarked walking away.

"If we ever get home," Kiba mumbled underneath his breath, "And you do need a shower." Confident on the fact that Naruto's hearing wasn't sharp, he forgot that if they weren't in a spooky, quiet house that Naruto would have heard him, but of course that was overlooked.

"What did you say?" Naruto said suddenly.

Kiba gave an eep and quickly retorted. "Nothing."

Naruto continue to give him a suspicious glance but decided he would get Kiba late. The two continue walking onwards taking in the covered furniture and the dusty pictures. The poses were all the same, the same elegant look of long forgotten people; their story that would never be told for if portraits cold talk the things they would say.

Irritation grew and Kiba let out the pent air of his frustration. "Naruto can we leave? We get the idea. House old, house is very old, dusty, and creaky."

"No, not yet. We haven't checked upstairs, doggy-dog," Naruto retorted.

What Naruto wanted, Naruto got. They headed upstairs, the stairs groaned extra loud as certain pressure was added to the fragile support. The upstairs was nothing impressive the same thing that the ground floor had only with rooms, locked rooms. One door lead to a master bedroom all covered with moth eaten white coverlets. Naruto flopped onto the bed and the dust that covered the bed flew up and settled over his body. Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure of the softness the bed had to offer and soon he forgot where he was, as he fell into a light slumber.

--

Time seemed to stand still and yet the eyes that had been watching them from the beginning focused solely on the blond. The blond had provided entertainment for him and amused him immensely by his antics and emotions. He didn't mind but they were overstaying their welcome. They needed to leave and they needed to leave now.

Naruto stirred slightly. Someone's voice kept calling his name. He peered slightly before his eyelids fluttered close, "Dad," he mumbled. The voice kept calling his name sounding nearer and nearer. "Dad," he mumbled a little louder. A hand reached down, he tried to reach out and grab the outstretched hand but the hand disappeared.

--

BAM!

Naruto sat up and glanced around him, confusion etched on his face. 'Where am I?'

"About time you woke up, dumbass. C'mon lets leave now."

Naruto stared at Kiba, got up and slapped Kiba upside his head.

"You could have just woke me up; you didn't need to shove me out of bed," walking out the room leaving behind a speechless Kiba.

They bickered down the stairs until a groan echoed throughout the mansion. Naruto glanced into wide chocolate orbs as the same face made was observed by Kiba. Glancing back then quickly to the front; they came down the stairs in perfect unison. Soft whispers swept the rooms echoing softly.

"Get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!" the volume of the voice growing in crescendo. Without needing to be told twice the two teens scurried out, shrieking very manly (very girly) as they stumbled out the gates and didn't stop even when they reached home.

Realized later on, a piece of Naruto's shirt had been caught on a branch. The unknown figure picked it up and held it between his index finger and thumb, gazing at it with an unknown emotion plastered on his face. He gazed down the road they had escaped, smirked once and headed back to the deserted mansion, knowing one day he would meet the two boys, especially the blond.

"You know something..." Kiba paused, as Naruto looked at him curiously. "We never did do are trick."

--

AN: So tell me if I should continue, and if I have something going here. 


	2. Chapter 2: Back to school, Baka!

Hey, So I know that Naruto does not belong to me

Hey, So I know that Naruto does not belong to me. Clown Race, my other story, will be updated, but I just wanted to experiment on this, so tell me what you think and if I should continue it. So I'll stop blabbing and let you go ahead and read my story!

"..."-indicates speech

'...'-indicates thoughts

--

If there were no schools to take the children away from home part of the time, the insane asylums would be filled with mothers. – Edgar W. Howe

--

Chapter Two: Back to school, baka!

--

The weeks had passed since the frightening encounter with the ghost spirit. Kiba and Naruto decided to put everything in the past and forget it ever happened. Thus, Naruto's chance of glory in the eyes of a pink-haired maiden were dashed. Summer days rolled by, filled with hanging at the mall, slurping up ice-cream cones, and throwing popcorn at peoples' heads at the movies. With so much time to play pranks and laze about the two boys were caught off guard when it finally dwindled down to the last week. The last week became the few days, which in turn became the few minutes. Sleeping in bed, Naruto snored softly, until exactly at twelve'o-clock he sat up and stared. "School has started." Eyes rolled back behind blue-veined eyelids and he settle once more nothing else needed to be said.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!

The heavenly music of awakening filled the entire vicinity of the room. The birds were chirping, an alarm clock hung on the lower branch of the tree, just another morning.

"Naruto, Naruto, did you just throw your third alarm clock?"

"No, Iruka, that was just your imagination."

"...Oh, well, wake up today is the first day of school, let's not have a repeat of last year."

Naruto grinned into his pillow. 'Last year (sigh) best year of my life' Naruto amazingly passed sophomore year and is now a junior at Gakuen Leaf. With a sigh he swung his torso out of bed, scratching lightly at his exposed stomach. Ruffling his head he shuffled into the adjoining bathroom and squinted into the mirror. Peering eagerly into the mirror he looked up and down looking for morning stubble on his chin. He found none and frowned in disappointment. Up and down his tooth brush went, scrubbing away the morning breath and germs. Flicking the shower tap on he listen to the steady stream of water hitting the opposite wall. Something about listening to running water was soothing for the soul and he moved even slower to waste time dreaming. A sudden knock to his door had him hustling into the shower.

"Yelp!" he shrieked softly. Icy water was cascading down his front and the cold vapors caressed his inner thighs as well as back. Teeth chattering he stretched out tan skin to flip the switch to a warmer setting. A gust of relief parted pink lips as they settled from the icy torrent of water. His head tilted back touching the back wall as he let the water massage his jugular and down; he turned his back and let out yet another sigh as the water traced firm buttock to pool around his feet and then make their final journey into the drain.

Naruto grabbed a snowy,thick towel and dried his body feeling sated. His blond lock were now flat and they lay across his forehead framing slightly pink cheeks that were still warm from the warm air of the shower. Realizing that time was passing back he hurried back to his room and shut the door.

Clothes that he had picked out the previous day was laid out by Iruka and all he had to do was slip them on. One leg went through black pants as they fitted themselves snugly around his hips in a gentle hug. Arms went through the arm socket of his orange tank and then over that a mid-way button shirt that was unbuttoned to it's last button. The sleeves wrapped themselves around his arms stopping at his elbows. Hoisting one strap of his backpack he took a look into his mirror and ruffled his hair a bit before heading downstairs.

Iruka glanced up and smile. Naruto looked quite sensible and almost dare he say it somewhat professional. Kiba glanced up.

"Oi, what took you so long, idiot?" staring suspicously at Naruto's calm smile.

"Were you jacking off?"

Coffee spewed from Iruka's mouth as he look at Naruto wide-eyed, hoping it wasn't true.

"No, idiot, unlike you some of us care about our apperances," casting a disdainful look at his friend's clothing.

"Hey, what's wrong with the way I dress?" Kiba yelled looking down at his clothes. If he said so himself he looked decent. Baggy, blue hipster jeans with a tight black shirt that read Parental Permission Not Needed (1).

"Really, now." Naruto turned away from Kiba snickering softly. Actually there wasn't anything wrong with what Kiba was wearing, he just like making him feel insecure about himself. Like the quote said when you're miserable find someone more miserable than you to feel good about yourself.

Waving good-bye at a comtasoe Iruka (who by the way is still hung up about the jacking off statement) the two friends walked down the sidewalk to another, hopefully interesting year of school.

--

A black Mercedes-Benz pulled into an empty driveway. The surrounding students stared in awe wondering who in the world could posses such a high-class car. Soon a crowd surrounded the luxurious vechile as they tried to see who was driving it. They knew it couldn't be a teacher since first off teachers weren't paid that much and secondly the person had parked in the student parking lot. As much as they tried to see who the mysterious person was they couldn't due to the fact that the car windows were tainted. The door opened and everyone crowded around to see. Black leather shoes touched the pavement and everyone stared with abated breaths. Gasps rang through out the parking lot as the students eyes met with alabaster, milky skin, pure raven hair, but it was his eyes that drew them in the most. His eyes were like an endless whole full of life and unreadable emotions. So caught up with his looks they never saw the passenger door open. When they heard the door slam shut, their eyes were drawn away from the god to peer into the face of another god. Though his looks weren't as dramatic as the other one his appearance were slightly softer. Keyword slightly. Chocolate brown hair was pulled into a simple high spiky ponytail, his ears glinted in the sun for he had silver earrings in each ear, light caramel skin complimented his eyes, as he gazed at them with boredom.

Another impressive car came rolling into the slot next to the car. A toffee colored Bentley pulled in, and more students joined the ever growing crowd. This time another person, a teen, after using their deductive reasoning, stepped out. His looks were as flawless as the other two. His skin wasn't as pale as the first one, and his hair was a slightly darker color than the second but longer than the previous two, but his eyes were in a category of their own. Clear, pupil-less purple eyes swept over the easily impressed crowd with a slight look of distaste that went unnoticed by them except for the other two. Nodding at the the other two, all three of them preceded to entering the school, as everyone else parted like the Red Sea to let them through. They continue down all in a horizontal line and left and right people stopped to stare. Once out of sight the girls all stared at each other before squealing in delight. They were so happy to be in school that day.

--

Naruto and Kiba had missed that little encounter so, therefore, they were clueless as to the excited chattering of all the girls around them. Shrugging their shoulders they dubbed it as a girl thing and went out to seek their friends and exchange summaries of their summer. The bell rang signaling that it was time for homeroom and the hallways filled with silence except for one monitor escorting three new students to class.

--

Luckily for Naruto and Kiba they had all classes together along with another friend, Gaara.

"Awesome, doggy dog, we have lunch together."

"Shh, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei-" a pink haired classmate, Sakura, said.

"Who's Kakashi-sensei?" The clueless blond remarked.

An object hit the back of his head and blue eyes met an eye seeing as the other one was covered. In one hand was an orange book with a warning label on it. 'What a pervert!' Naruto thought, for he was very familiar with the book. Wouldn't you be if you had to edit and revise the pre-writing. He shuddered softly imagining the detail of what happened. Let's just say he wan't ever going to do a favor for someone again.

The scarecrow (that's what Naruto decide to call him) smiled, or at least Naruto thought it was a smile.

"I'm Kakashi-sensei and it would be appreciated it if you didn't interrupt while I was talking 'kay, blond?"

Raising an arm in a mock salute. "Ookey-dookie, scarecrow-san I mean Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto's blunder didn't go amiss by Kakashi but he decided to ignore it after all he did call him a blond...as if that mattered.

Clearing his throat slightly to catch their attention.

"As I was saying, we have three new students joining us so please make them feel welcome."

Three boys entered and upon entering they were greeted with squeals. It was the three boys from earlier and know they were in their homeroom class. The girls continue squealing thinking it was destine for them to be in their homeroom.

"They are new so I"ll need three volunteers to show them around." After stating this it wasn't any surprise when every single girl, even the one's that had boyfriends raised their heads. Kakashi grimaced slightly and the boyfriends of the girls mourned softly. Feeling three intent glares at his back, Kakashi knew none of the girls would do. He glanced around and saw the blond from before pouting at the pink hair girl, named after some flower.

"Okay, blond boy from earlier and the two dudes next to you will escort the new kids and show them around."

Naruto's mouth dropped down in surprise and gaped.

"But, but, but-"

Ignoring him for he knew the blond would argue he turned to the three boys since they had stopped glaring at him obviously pleased with his choice. Anything but the girls would do.

"So introduce yourself, now."

The raven haired boy stepped forward.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto mocked him whispering to his two friends. "The name's Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." A hit on the back of the head from Sakura made him stop, since she had just developed a crush on Sasuke and was pissed off she couldn't show him and his hot friends around.

The brunette stepped forward groaning with effort.

"So troublesome. Shikamaru Nara."

The other brunette stepped over. When Naruto saw his eyes he emitted a high-pitch squeal (very girlie by the way). 'He has now pupils, he looks, he looks like a ghost. Aw!"

The brunette frowned as if sensing what went through Naruto's mind.

"The name's Hyuuga Neji and my eyes are naturally like this and yes I can see by the way."

Naruto had the decency to blush and looked down in slight shame as did the the rest of the class.

After getting over his shame he came eye-to-eye with intense charcoal eyes.

--

Finally, I have found him.

--

An: Please Review and tell me what you think :)

(1) My friend has this shirt and wore it to school and a teacher actually commented about it! Her reply was hilarious.


	3. Chapter 3: Clashing of Colors!

You know the story, It's not mine, it never will be mine unless something happens and I'm included in the will to own it, then it's not mine. Pairings won't change and for the following for people who don't know. Though I wish it were mine, it just won't happen in any future time. The pairing will never change and remain in it's purest of yaoi format, so no need to worry, folks.

"..." – speech

'...' – thoughts

Please enjoy and welcome to chapter 3! (Applauds) Also thank you to the people who reviewed. You guys are freaking awesome. So kudos to you guys. : !

--

The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do. – Walter Bagehot

--

Chapter 3: Clashing of Colors

--

Immediately after the bell rang, Naruto jumped up from his seat and made a fast getaway to the door. He was home free until a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt. With a quick yank, he collapsed in front of Sasuke's feet. Glaring with distaste at Kakashi-sensei for humiliating him like that, he got up and brushed himself off. As soon as his line of vision came into contact with Sasuke's neck, he had another reason to glare. Sasuke was a good head taller than him and it irritated him beyond anything that he was so short.

'Curse boys like him for being so tall.' Twitching in irritation as he heard the girls that had stalled squeal quite loudly about how the new kids were so hot.

For the second time Naruto's eyes meet Sasuke's and they observed each other for a good thirty seconds, until a cough broke their linkage. Naruto blushed softly at the thought of being caught, but a quick glance to the stoic boy's face made him see red. This Uchiha Sasuke, this punk, was smirking at him. He waited for Sasuke's eyes to look at him before glaring at him with all his might, this only provoked Sasuke to smirk wider.

"As much as you two may enjoy your lusting stares," emphasizing greatly on the lusting part, "You still need to be shown around, so get to it, nubies (1)." After snapping his fingers, Kakashi walked out of class after his little statement and opened his open up to his previously marked page.

'Oooh, they're getting frisky with the whip cream. How...sensual!' Kakashi tittered softly and his cheeks tinged a light fuchsia. The six boys stared with mouths agape, well two boys stared with their mouths agape and the other four just stared.

"What a PERVERT!" exclaimed Kiba and Naruto in perfect unison. Their calmer friend just shook his head, walked forward and clonked their heads together. With slight tears in their eyes, Naruto and Kiba stared at the (evil) red head and grasped their aching heads. The three new students continue to watch in slight amusement and continue to stand there. When the boys antics became to amusing they started to snicker softly.

Three pairs of eyes, one green, one blue, and one brown gazed intently at the boys.

"What's so funny?" Naruto said suspiciously as they continue to suppress their laughter.

The raven spoke up. "Nothing, idiot."

Naruto pouted and nearly launched himself at the smug boy just dying to claw his face out. His friends didn't need to stop him since he stopped himself. A very rare occurrence has just taken place. Naruto realized that if he tore-up the bastard's face then he would become the number one enemy of all the girls at Gakuen Leaf. He shivered at the thought of all the girls surrounding him, as they prepared to skin him alive. As a very smart man once said, "Hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn!" (2)

With a sigh he admitted defeat, internally, and walked out the door mentioning for the others to follow. Since the late bell had already rung, the hallways were void of life.

"Okay, since we already know who you guys are, we'll introduce ourselves. To start off, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto pointed at himself.

Kiba held his hand up and gave a small wave. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my puppy, Akamaru."

The red head gave a great big sigh, and rolled his eyes. "I'm Gaara."

Neji smirked and leered at the red head named Gaara. "Gaara is it. Does a last name come included with the package?"

Glaring at the brunette, the freak in his mind, Gaara gave him the one finger salute and turned on his heels walking away. Neji shook his head and raised his thumbs at his two friends. The red head was interesting and definitely he would get him to respond to him alone. Walking around the hallways, Sasuke kept smirking behind Naruto's back, Shikamaru was actually sleep-walking, and Neji was making cracks at Gaara, hoping to piss him off.

They stopped at the gym, where they quickly had to run as they were mobbed by girls, not for them but for the new students. They avoided Gai-sensei and his protégé, Lee, who were trying to make them partake in a seventy kilometer race. After quickly coming up with a lame half-bake excuse, surprisingly bought by the two of them, they rescued the three boys and rode off in victory. In actuality, the three boys rescued them from Gai and lee and escorted them outside.

"This is the cafeteria, where the losers hang and the food crawls," Naruto's voice booming in the empty area, spreading his arms out wide to properly show the vastness.

"Of course, since we're juniors we can leave for lunch, so it works out. Besides nobody would be caught dead eating in the cafeteria, if you're a junior or senior."

"Well, then, you must be quite familiar with that seeing as you are a loser."

Naruto clenched his fist. 'Must not pound face in or Sakura won't ever forgive me.'

Sasuke poked Naruto in his ribs and snickered at the idiotic expression on his face. Burning red with fury and embarrassment, for emitting such a noise he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and moved as far as possible from him.

Gaara and Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome!" They frowned and stared at each other. 'Why is he saying my line?' The other thought about the other one. Their staring competition was broken by laughing. Kiba stood there in childish delight, clapping, obviously very pleased with the surprise the two others showed.

"That was wonderful. You two are so much alike it's funny." Kiba flashed them a wide, warm grin and Shikamaru felt his heart flutter. Shikamaru ducked his head down, blushing that he was being acknowledged like that and scratched the side of his forehead.

"I'm glad that I amuse you," Shikamaru said, mumbling.

Kiba gave an energetic nod and another smile that sent Shikamaru blushing even more. Meanwhile Neji stood there frowning in distaste that Gaara wouldn't react to his constant teasing.

'That's not fair. Why is he reacting more to Shikamaru, of all people, instead of to me. I mean I look just as great and I'm just as smart, too. It's not fair at all.' He took in Gaara's parted pink lips that were so kissable. His eyes trailed down to his lean, pale neck, to slender shoulders, flat stomach, and shapely legs. He licked his lips discretely.

'Those clothes compliment his figure wonderfully. He would look even better without. Maybe later I can persuade him to take it off for me." Emerald eyes locked with his, as they stared at him coolly, daring him to try something. He smirked back, the pure epitome of deviousness.

'It's official, operation get sexy red-head into bed has commenced, starting...tomorrow. I'll just observe for now.' Smiling, what he thought as harmless, at Gaara it only caused greater suspicion to grow inside the red head.

'Something is up, I can feel it. He's planning something; I better watch out and make sure he doesn't try something with me.' Sending back a smile so fake he grimaced slightly when Neji's smile increased in volume.

Naruto was still unsure of what exactly his friends were dong, seeing as he was preoccupied with the advancements of Sasuke.

Sasuke kept sneaking behind him and scaring the shit out of him. Apparently Sasuke enjoyed when the petite blond jumped and screwed his face up, the look was the perfect picture of fear.

Shikamaru was sitting on a bench observing his two friends bother the other two petite boys. He didn't really care besides he had his own petite brunette to worry about. Said petite brunette was sitting right next to him also watching the other four teens. Shikamaru snuck a quick glance at the other brunette then quickly turned away blushing when they made eye contact. Their little game continue until it was time to visit the next site.

They explored the rarely visited library, the locker rooms, the classes, upstairs and downstairs, they were given tips as to what teachers were nice, horrible, or even could be pedophiles (Orichimaru), tips on skipping, and tips on, well, and practically everything that is useful to insure the survival of any teen in high school.

The second bell rang and it was officially time for them to head to class.

"Bye, teme!" Naruto's new nickname for the raven, he turned and waved to the other two, who gave a nod in his direction.

Gaara gave a nod to the other two and glared at Neji. Neji smirked.

'He loves me,' Waving good-bye at his red head.

Kiba shyly waved good-bye at Shikamaru. "Bye Shikamaru-san." He blushed and quickly followed his two friends.

They head off to their lockers and finally made it to class on time. Upon arriving they saw a huge crowd of girls enclosing around three desks. Curious as to what was going on they headed over and the shock was too great for them.

The shock was too great for Naruto to comprehend.

"NANI?"

Sitting there was Sasuke, as well as Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, dobe!"

--AN:

Read and Review. Remember every review given is one step of an encouragement for me to write! : )

(1) This is what my friend and I are actually called. Since we're new on the yearbook staff our upperclassmen's call us nubies. They sometimes forget our names. ToT (boohoo!)

(2) This quote I believe was mention by Shakespeare and I found it so true, I just had to put it up here.

--


	4. Chapter 4: There you are, Vicious!

Hey, guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkk! So without further ado, chapter four of "In light, Shall we walk?" Since summer is just around the corner, I'll be more dedicated to update, if I get more reviews. (wink wink)

* * *

Chapter 4: There you are...Vicious!

* * *

Some distance off a window cracked and the shards shattered in a dazzling scene of tinkling lights as they fell on the floor. The shop owner stared and sighed. He heaved himself off his chair and grabbed the nearby broom and packer, which was ready to be used. It had a special spot that was right next to the counter for easy access. The customers sat there in indifference, it was nothing new. A cool breeze began to circulate through the room and conversation resumed. The steady swish of the broom collecting the shards was only a dim lull.

"Damn Naruto!"

Everyone winced slightly at the nearly inhumane yell that came from the depths of a certain blonde's mouth. After months of being exposed to Naruto it was nothing new if he suddenly shrieked. It was just a fact of life they learned to live with. Though they have been use to such sudden dramatic outburst, it still amazed them how shrill and high his voice could get.

After cooling down from his outburst, Naruto continue to stare at Sasuke wishing for him to disappear. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, he opened his eyes and...Sasuke was still there, this time with a smirk to adorn his lips.

"Stop being so childish, Naruto, Sasuke doesn't like that," Sakura said practically pawing Sasuke's shoulder with his hands. Her act of "calming" was irritating the life out of Sasuke, and he shrugged his shoulder to get rid of her hands, she didn't take the hint and continue to rub his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes began to twitch in frustration.

'How dare Sasuke try to steal my Sakura. Err, I hate him!"

"Hey, Sakura, my shoulders are tense, will you massage them?"

Sakura twisted her face in disgust.

"Ew, no way Naruto, Sasuke needs me to massage his shoulders since looking at you makes him feel irritated. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura continue to coo at Sasuke, who was just ready to puke.

Neji and Shikamaru began to snicker behind their hands at Sasuke, both were enjoying his misery. That was until two of their admirers came up to them. Sasuke stared at them, until both of them turn to give him a look of understanding. Persistent girls were annoying and just so persistent.

A grating sound was heard as a hand clawed the chalkboard. The noise was so awful words couldn't describe it. It border-lined a highway chase that ended with the speeding car crashing into the next car, then toppling over a cement road and scraping along it before finally crashing to the bottom of the ditch. But then again there were no words to describe it or at least seeing Sakura in a two-piece bathing suit then that could probably describe how horrible it was.

Finally catching the attention of his students, Ibiki-sensei now could conduct classes. His eyes surveyed the entire class, frowning in dislike at the ones he knew would start trouble, and nodding at the ones he knew would do well, and for the rest they just didn't get any reaction.

"Okay, as you already know this is Government. I'm going to let you guys sort yourself into your respected seats, where you will remain throughout the class year, so chose wisely and get to it. Once someone sits down next to you, you may not change your seats. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads. He nodded back in approval and blew his whistle.

As soon as the shrill sound pierced the silent cloud that filled the room, all the students scrambled out of their seats. Shrieks and calls filled the rooms, as friends tried to pair themselves with each other and girls tried to rush to their crushes desk. Sakura eyed where Sasuke was heading. She was waiting for him to sit down and to quickly sit down next to him before the rest of the hussies sat down next to him.

'I just need to follow Sasuke-kun and sit next to him, then he'll see how amazing I am and he'll ask me out!'

So motivated she followed stealthily behind him, but her plans were ruined as he sat down next to a certain blond.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for one of his friends to sit next time to him. He didn't care about moving around and scurrying for a seat next to a friend, he just knew either Kiba or Gaara would sit next to him. He heard the familiar scraping of the floor and the chair legs and turned to greet his pal. Cerulean eyes widen in surprise and yet again red lips parted in disbelief. Greeting him was not the warm smile of Kiba or the stoic face of Gaara, no; he was greeted with a smirk on pale face that was framed with ebony hair. Sitting next to him was the new bane of his existence, Sasuke.

"Why, hello there dobe," smirking even more as he watched the dissatisfied expression on his blond companion.

Before Naruto could even reply to the insult, another scream was heard. Sakura came up, with a look of frustration etched all over her face. She look at Naruto and growled, but then stopped.

'If I ask sweetly to that blond idiot, he'll move and I'll get to sit down next to my precious Sasuke-kun!" Inner Sakura rejoiced and hollered with glee at her fool-proof plan.

Her face relaxed and was replaced with a fake sweet smile that had Sasuke retching internally and Naruto gazing at her in awe.

"Naruto," she said syrupy sweet while tracing Naruto's chest with her index finger. "Will you let me sit in your spot please?" coyly winking at Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to reply, Sasuke spoke up.

With bated breath, Sakura waited for Sasuke to speak.

"Oh my god," Inner Sakura squealed, "Sasuke-kun likes me and wants me to sit next to him. He totally wants me to be his girlfriend!" Sakura continue to watch Sasuke expectantly.

"Sakura," Sasuke started.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, a little bit too eagerly.

"Sakura," Sasuke started again. "Didn't you hear what Ibiki-sensei said? He said once two people are sitting at the same desk, they cannot move since this will be their seat for the rest of the year. Therefore, asking the dobe here," glancing at Naruto's pouting face at the insult, "is absolutely pointless."

Sakura sighed in discouragement and shuffled away disappointed.

Naruto watched his crush walk away and began to cry internally.

'Man, I wanted to sit with my friends, but I stuck with the teme! Destiny is really getting a kick out of this!"

Naruto groaned and hid his face in the crook of his arms waiting for the bell to end the day.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at his desk in satisfaction, he had won the battle. Running away from creepy blond girl, Ino, and ripping expensive new shirt: 120. Scratching up new designer shoes by the claws of rabid fan girls: 300. Getting to sit next to gorgeous, animal-loving brunette with a warm smile for the rest of the year: priceless. Some things you can't buy and for everything else there's high school. Shikamaru turned to look at Kiba, who looked up from his papers and smiled.

Kiba blinked and smiled back before blushing and ducking his head down, only to peer at Shikamaru from the corner of his eyes.

'Wow, he's really handsome when he smiles.'

Kiba blush grew darker and Shikamaru began to smirk in approval. Their relationship was developing quite nicely. They spent the remaining time glancing shyly at each other, well in Kiba's case glancing shyly at each other and making small talk.

* * *

The pressure applied to the pencil nearly snapped between Gaara's fingers, which gripped them with force. The baka Hyuuga wouldn't leave him alone. Neji seeing the tension build on Gaara's frame only sent him a sense of pride that he caused such an emotion from the red-head. He continued to annoy his red-head until class ended. As soon as the bell rang, Gaara got up and left Neji with a huge red-hand print on his cheek. His admirers came up to him concern, but their voices were lost on deaf ears. Being with Gaara was a helluva lot better than being with his stalkers, who called themselves admirers, like that Tenten girl. He sighed and watch his object of affection walk away before his view was obscured by the hordes of girls surrounding him.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba and Gaara walked towards Naruto's house each pondering the meeting of the three new boys.

'Nothing but a teme,' Naruto thought, a frown to show his displeasure of meeting Sasuke.

"He was so hot and cool," Kiba thought, as he blushed softly remembering how Shikamaru smiled.

"Nothing but a nuisance," Gaara thought, scowling, remembering how Neji continue to question him about everything during the entire day.

They all sighed in unison and tried to stop thinking of the three boys.

They were unaware that things were just going to be more hectic after all it was just the first day of school.

* * *

I apologize for being absent for so long. Thanks to everyone, you've been very encouraging. I'll try not to be absent for so long again. 'Till next time, everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't know

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, people. Thank you for being patient with me. I'm so sorry for not updating in such a freakin' long time. No excuses for me, except for the fact that high school is a btch! I had finals for the ENTIRE last week of school. I was celebrating the last day of school, with an essay! Whoopee-freakin do! Jk guys, it was yearbook; we just played indoor baseball and listened to Radiohead, Cher, Madonna, and Depeche Mode. Best last day of school EVA! So now that it is summer and I should have free time, right? But enough about me lets GET THIS STORY STARTED! AARF! AARF! Howl?

I would like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing, reading, alerting, and favorite-ing this story of mine. Please remember to REVIEW! Don't deprive a chick her cookies and to those who do, free sasu/naru porn. It would be so awesome if I got five reviews for this story. Yay, right?

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't know

* * *

Naruto sighed. It was the second day of school and here he was spending it in second period, Government with Ibiki-sensei. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy going to school or whatever, it really wasn't about not liking it since it was only the second day of school. No, he had another reason to sigh.

Naruto turned his head and watch his table companion scribble down a few notes from Ibiki-sensei's lecture. Naruto let out a barely audible snort before turning his attention to what was going on outside the window.

"Uzuamki, tell me what the cause was for the Cold War and give three specific reasons."

Feeling about twenty or so eyes focused on him, Naruto felt a light flush spread across his cheeks, and he could almost swear that he felt it travel down to his navel. But it wasn't because of the entire class staring at him like an object on display; no it was the intense gazing of a pair of obsidian eyes that penetrated him deeper than anything.

"U-uh," he stuttered, "U-uh."

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them only to see the entire room seemed to spin and swirl before his eyes. Just before his eyes closed, black eyes stood out pronounced and then nothing anymore.

Blue-veined eyelids fluttered once then twice. Bleary blue eyes regarded the brightly lit room and suddenly his view was obscured by black eyes. Naruto stared dazed at the black eyes and reached out to touch the owner of said eyes. His hands grazed against alabaster, silk cheeks and traced their way to the owner's inky black hair, just as smooth as the cheek. Grasping firmly to the head in front of him, Naruto pulled the person closer to him and nuzzled the top of their head.

"Oh, you smell so good," quite drunk with the intoxicating aroma that the body eliminated. Naruto then grabbed the body and pulled them down, so he could bury his face into the person's neck. Warm, strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him close. Naruto sighed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Soft whispers were what woke Naruto up. They seemed to be talking earnestly and he felt a tender hand brush back his bangs. He woke up again and peered into soft-chocolate eyes. Those eyes brightened with pleasure as Naruto gazed into him.

"Hey, Iruka," he said a little drowsily. His mouth felt like cotton balls had been stuffed to the brim.

Iruka smiled at the adorableness his child could act.

"Hey, Naruto, are you feeling better now?"

Naruto nodded his head and released a loud yawn and lay down.

"Well, I let you and the young man rest, but next time Naruto let me know who your boyfriend is, kay?

Naruto nodded and shooed Iruka away.

"Don't worry so much, Iruka. I'll introduce you later to my boyfriend (yawn) when I wake (yawn) up."

After hearing the door close Naruto yanked the covers up to his head and shook his head.

Beginning to let sleep consume him, he faintly felt arms wrap around him. Naruto lay there and snuggled into the warm chest.

"Wait a minute...chest?" Naruto mumbled.

He opened his eyes and began to trail upwards following the outlines of a throat, neck, and finally a chest.

"So, boyfriend, when do I meet the family?" smirking greatly as he watched the tan skin of his companion pale to an ashy peach color.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

The nurse rushed in frantically as soon as she heard the shriek from the nursing ward. There was nothing to prepare her on what she was about to see. Right there in front of her was her ward hitting one of the sexiest students she had ever seen with the pillow. The blond was spewing all sorts of profanities left and right while the brunette dodged every toss. She felt the blood in her old veins rush to her cheeks as soon as the brunette grabbed the blond and kissed him. Believing the couple to want some time to get to communicate she closed the blinds and returned to her office.

* * *

"Maybe they'll get, oh what's that word the young people say, I believe it's freaky with it." She giggled quietly to herself and sipped her herbal tea.

When Sasuke, had lunged forward to kiss him, Naruto swore that Sasuke had a genuine smile on his face. A thin thread of saliva connected them, after they parted. Naruto blushed softly as he watched Sasuke swallow their combined saliva. Naruto blushed darker as Sasuke leaned forward to nuzzle the crook of his neck. He winced slightly as he felt Sasuke's teeth scrape his jugular. Pinpricks of pain, was immediately submerged under intense pleasure. Sasuke paid such rapt attention to Naruto's neck that he failed to see the mushy-goo that Naruto was subjected to.

Naruto's head lolled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. When Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's neck, he smirked slightly at the soft whimpers that escaped the blond's lips.

Brushing his lips softly against Naruto's lips, he stopped to peer into the glazed cobalt eyes.

"What is it, Na-ru-to?" while nibbling along his jaws.

"I, I-need, no I want," clearly frustrated that he couldn't form the words he wanted to say.

Sasuke chuckled, a deep throaty sound against Naruto's neck and he couldn't help but stare lovingly at the cute pout on the blond's face.

"You know that you are cute."

At his comment Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"C-cute? I'm not cute, I'm handsome," puffing his cheeks out until they turned a light crimson.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hmph, okay."

Naruto frowned, "What you don't believe me?" looking at Sasuke's face.

"I'm not denying your 'handsome' but you're more cute then handsome in my own opinion."

"Exactly," Naruto said poking Sasuke in the chest, "your opinion."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and held them to his lips.

"I can show you my opinion."

"Oh yeah, show me then."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's lips in yet another lip-lock. Naruto, caught off guard opened his mouth in shock providing Sasuke's tongue a chance to slip in.

The two proceeded in a tongue fight for domination. Slurps and pants echoed the supposedly empty room.

Sasuke leaned forward and rubbed his erection up onto Naruto's pelvis. Naruto gasped into Sasuke's mouth as he felt his desire for him pressed against him. It burned, Sasuke's want was so evident through their jeans, and that it could probably burn through to Naruto's skin. Sasuke watch Naruto toss his head back and display his neck for the taking.

'I'll do just that!'

Sasuke latched his lips to the blond's neck and proceeded to sucking and nibbling on the tan column of flesh. Bite marks appeared over the tan canvas, random and scattered. Naruto's hands clutched tightly to Sasuke's back and he whimpered against Sasuke's pale chest.

Sasuke was so good at what he did that it was too much for innocent Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, tugging anxiously at Sasuke's hair, "I-I..."

Sasuke stopped his ministrations of seduction on the poor blond only to watch Naruto's eyes close and his hold on his back relax.

The dobe was asleep.

'I don't know if I should be offended that he fell asleep on me, or should I be proud I caused him to fall asleep.'

Sasuke shrugged it off and gathered the blond into his arms.

"Night, Naruto," he said, kissing Naruto's sweaty bangs before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The boy peered out from underneath his blankets. Finally the noise stopped, he slipped out of bed and scurried over to nurse's office. Quickly and quietly like a mouse he passed their bed and knocked desperately on the door of the nurse's office.

The old nurse opened her door, she was right in the middle of her soap operas and Nick was about to announce he was the father of Jessica's child.

"Yes, dearie?"

The little freshman stared at her with wide eyes.

"Please you got to help me."

"Oh my, don't you look frightened. Now tell me what the problem is. Are you hurt? Bleeding? Wounded? Seme deprived?"

"Seme-what? No, none of those."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"The neighbors next to my bed where making funny noises, I think they're..."

"Getting their freak on," she answered for him.

"What," the poor freshman said, with wide eyes.

She nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm afraid. Now, there is no problem and you seem better so I'll release you, does that sound nice?"

The freshman nodded his head and stared at the bed, now silent.

The nurse retuned with a pass.

"Now, dear have a pleasant day and find yourself a seme. Alright, bye now."

The freshman walked out pondering everything about life.

"What is a seme?"

* * *

Hehe, I just had to put that little smut thing. That was my first lime scene, it sucks. Oh, well I tried. Review people, please.


End file.
